


flannel and plaid

by Cassie_Bones



Series: Gay-U's [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex's Gaydar is way off, And she's slapped in the face with all the Gay, But then Alex takes her to her favorite clothing store, Despite Maggie having a somewhat busted Gaydar, F/F, I mean she couldn't even tell that Alex was gay at first, Maggie has something to teach her, Really Really Gay, Sanvers - Freeform, While Alex is still oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bones/pseuds/Cassie_Bones
Summary: Alex needs to go shopping for new clothes and she decides to bring Maggie with her to her favorite store in downton National City."They're all so friendly there, Mags. And the clothes are amazing."Maggie is all too happy to accompany her girlfriend to the store, but she begins to notice something as they walk around; something that she can't believe Alex never picked up on.Based on a Tumblr post I can't find.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna go ahead and add this to Gay-U's

**flannel and plaid**

Maggie Sawyer's fingers fit perfectly in between hers. She'd never imagined...Maggie's hands are so  _tiny_. Her fingers are long but her hands are tiny compared to Alex's. She would have thought that there'd be a bit of empty space between their hands, between their fingers. But no. They're perfect; they fit perfectly together.

And Alex can't help but feel giddy as she holds Maggie's hand on their walk down the street, towards her favorite clothing store. Because Alex needs new clothes. Because her girlfriend has ripped a dozen of her shirts right off her body and even Winn can't sew them together (not that she would let him anywhere near her clothes, lest he ask embarrassing questions about  _how_ they got ripped in the first place) and she really just wants to show Maggie how great the selection is at this place. It has flannel and plaid and great denim jeans and leather jackets and the pajamas here are just...amazing. They're so soft and comfortable and she can see Maggie in them. She can see her curled up in her-- _their_ (because they haven't spent more than a single night away from each other in the month since they've started dating) bed, cozied up in a pair of plaid pajamas, a book in her hands and her reading glasses (which Alex had never been able to tease her about, because she looks so damn  _hot_ with them on) perched on the tip of her nose. 

She wants to share that with Maggie. 

And so she leads her into a clothing boutique called  _Artemis_ , which she'd found around the same time she started working at the DEO, and she smiles when she hears the cheerful greetings, squeezes Maggie's hands as they enter.

"Hey, Dr. Danvers!"

"Long time, no see!"

"There's a sale on those polos you like, Dr. Danvers."

"Thanks," Alex says to a blonde, mousy-looking girl in a red plaid shirt and ripped jeans. Her nametag reads "Carol" and her blue eyes are riveted to Alex's face, a bright smile on her lips. Maggie's eyes widen; she knows that look. She's  _had_ that look. Still has that look, from time to time, when she's gazing up at her girlfriend. 

Who's oblivious. Alex is so completely oblivious to Carol's fond gazes as they walk past on their way to a section, where there are models wearing polos and flannel shirts and hiking boots and wow, this is all so gay. Seriously. Maggie half expects two of the closer mannequins to come to life and start making out with each other. But Alex is oblivious as she reaches for a black polo shirt and holds it up to her body, turning back to Maggie.

"What do you think, Mags?" she asks, turning her body this way and that as she presses the shirt to her front.

"It looks good, babe," Maggie replies, giving her a small nod, before her gaze scans over the small shop. Several of the other sales associates--and a few of the customers--are peeking up over the racks of clothing, watching Alex move around, looking at clothes. Their eyes are similar to Carol's in the way that they look at her, with awe and affection and...

"Oh my god," Maggie whispers, just loud enough for Alex to turn around and look at her. 

"What??" she asks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Maggie says. "Just...how long did you say you've been coming here for clothes?"

"A few years, why?" Alex says. 

"Do you ever...look around?" Maggie asks, grinning. 

"Isn't that the point of shopping?" Alex replies, chuckling, as she pulls out a plaid shirt from a nearby rack, checking it over. "Hmm, nice material..."

"No," Maggie sighs. "Babe, that's not what I meant. I mean..." she leans in, lowering her voice, "didn't you ever notice the way they look at you here?"

"What do you mean?" Alex blinks at her, so completely innocent and pure and gosh, no wonder it took so long for her to realize just how completely gay she is. Her gaydar is completely nonexistent. And, okay, Maggie's isn't  _that_ much better (it took her such a long time to realize how gay Alex was, too, and how much she liked her  _like that_ ), but at least she can see the way all the girls in this shop are fawning over Alex like she's some kind of sapphic goddess.

(She can't really say she blames them, because Alex kind of  _is_ a sapphic goddess, as new to the game as she is.)

But Alex is just staring at her blankly and Maggie doesn't have the heart to tell her girlfriend (who prides herself on her skills of observation) that everybody in here has probably known just how gay she was for  _years_ and Maggie wouldn't be surprised to find out that they'd been dropping some major hints and flirting heavily with Alex, only for it to go right over her head.

"Never mind," Maggie sighs, reaching for a rack and pulling out a dark green henley, which isn't actually half bad. She holds it up to her body, modeling for Alex. "How does this look?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is pure and gay and innocent and Maggie respects that.


End file.
